Misplaced Trust
by kuritaichou
Summary: Set during The Dark Knight film. What if Bruce and Harvey had been lovers?


Dear Rachel,

You told me you'd be mine the day Gotham City no longer needed Batman. And I believed you, knowing that someday I would have to make the choice between the woman I loved and the city I vowed to protect. After all, nothing is without sacrifice. What lies beneath this mask is still human, still prone to making mistakes.

But you and I both know that neither Gotham nor the world will ever be free of tyranny. As long as my heart beats, I will be compelled to fight whatever injustice I am faced with. What your promise really meant to do was test our devotion to each other, whether or not we could survive the momentum of our separate lives. _My_ separate lives. And even though your intentions were pure, things changed.

You fell in love with Harvey Dent. I don't know if you did it because you knew that I was meant to follow my own destiny and that being with you would only endanger us both, or if fate just pulled your heart in another direction.

All I know is that I simply won't allow it. Not because of jealousy, or whatever you make think. You should know that I'll always want what's best for you. And that's why I can't let you be with him…

You deserve someone who loves you back.

-Bruce

Rachel.

I… never expected this to happen. And please, believe me when I say that I never wanted to hurt you. I do love you, but… it seems the coin has landed in a way neither of us could've imagined.

I'm in love with someone else.

As much as I try to control my own fate, I'm really just a fraud.

I hope you can forgive me, but if you can't I won't dwell on it too long. My only demand is this: do not fall back into the arms of Bruce Wayne.

Yes, I know about your history. Anyone could figure it out, really, from the look in your eyes whenever he'd walk into a room. But where your heart leads you is no longer important.

What's important is that you realize that Bruce will never love you back.

All the best,

Harvey

To my dear friends Bruce and Harvey:

Well… I can't say I'm not surprised, and yet I had my suspicions that neither of you could love me for that long. You're both too devoted to your sense of justice, too concerned with the well-being of others over your own. I guess that's how you ended up in each other's arms.

You know the risks, the great lot of them, but God knows you've both seen your share of danger. Of course it hurts, there's no doubting that, and I don't know if my feelings for the both of you will ever disappear completely. But Gotham City needs a pair of heroes like you. I've never seen two men with such power, whether physical or charismatic. I can't imagine what kind of effect this new-found love will have on your teamwork.

Forget about me. All I care about now is this city's safety, and I know that if anyone can still the footfalls of a raging lunatic without morals, it's you two.

Do us proud.

All my love,

Rachel Dawes

To Harvey "Two-Face" Dent:

"Die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." I guess even someone as righteous as you was bound to fall prey to his own logic.

The moment I met you in that restaurant, as you and Rachel grudgingly accepted my offer to double-date with me and my buxom ballerina, I knew you would change my life. There was something about you; not just your charm and stunningly good looks, but the way you so eagerly defended my alter-ego and all that he stands for. I saw something rare in you: an almost obscene goodness, and an utmost desire to eradicate the evil from this precious city.

But your righteousness blinded the Bat, I'm afraid. I was so sickened, so frightened and infuriated by the Joker's schemes that without even thinking I opened myself to you completely. I offered you my identity, my knowledge, even my bed, believing that with you at my side, anything was possible.

Yet I forgot the most important thing: that every coin has two faces. When the Joker offered me a choice between the two people I cared most about in the world, I went for Rachel, wanting her to know I didn't abandon her. To me, she was more in need of saving than you were. You were strong, and I had faith in Commissioner Gordon. Like every other naïve hero, I thought I could save you both.

I should've seen through his trap. It was you I found in that room amid the oil drums, not her. Of course, this didn't change my feelings. Of course I believed she'd survive. Or at least I'd hoped. I can't deny that I felt happy, being able to pull the man I loved from the arms of death. And I couldn't give a damn about half your face being eaten away by flames, as long as you were still alive.

But Rachel didn't survive. She's dead, and no amount of fighting or blaming others is going to bring her back. What if it had been you in her place? Would I have been able to keep on fighting?

I don't understand what you've become. How could you let the Joker corrupt you so easily? You were meant for far greater things, Harvey Dent.

I don't know if you'll get this letter, or if you'll even bother reading it. But no matter what choices you make, no matter where the coin decides to fall, just know that I'll be waiting. I'll be here lurking in the darkness of Gotham City, doing everything in my power to guard the gutter-angels, even if they hate me for it. And when that day comes when you can face me again, I can only hope that you'll show me the right side.

Yours, whether you like it or not,

Bruce "Batman" Wayne


End file.
